oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Aba Aba no Mi
|user = Umori Kenshiro Black Maya (Former) |image = |meaning = Spirit Guardian |jname = Aba Aba no Mi |ename = Avatar Avatar Fruit |rname = }} The Aba Aba no Mi is a Paramecia-type devil fruit that grants the user the ability to summon and create shape-shifting beings, making the user an “avatar creation human.” It was eaten by Umori Kenshiro. Overview Strengths The fruit allows the user to summon from his body a guardian or various that have their own personality and will, although it is shared by its user. The user also has total command of the summoned avatars, as long as his will and strength is enough. The avatars are quite powerful, and they may grow in strength by two ways, by training the ability itself or by the user increasing his own strength. Basically it's not only an extension of the user's will, but also a separate entity in of it self. The summoned avatars share their mind and experiences with his master, so while the avatar is inside the user's body, they communicate telepathically, as it exists as another entity inhabiting the user's mind and body. It may be summoned in various ways as well. It can surround the user's body as a sort of shield, or it may project itself outside it's user as a separate entity, although still connected to its master. It is revealed by Kenshiro that there is a “process” for the creation of his “avatar warriors”, though he hasn’t disclosed the details as of yet. When projected outside, its abilities may become weakened after a certain distance away, although the distance required is quite large. While it is released, even if the avatar is in a far away location, it is possible for it to hear the words of its master. The summoned entities may have various forms. In its most basic forms, the avatar may be manifested and it can stay invisible as long as its kept a few feet from the user's body. Keeping himself invisible makes the user vulnerable if attacked unless the guardian materializes. Changing forms or advancing them drains the user. If the avatar is damaged, it can repair itself by being summoned again, or advancing to a higher form, although, similar to humans, it needs actual rest to fully recover itself, as it may grow weaker the more its injured. The avatar is a physical manifestation, as such, it protects its user against physical attacks, but it may still be affected by other sorts of attacks and devil fruits. If its caught under a Devil Fruit ability, the avatar’s body may be damaged, but if the spirit itself is intact, it could be resummoned for its negative effects to be removed, however, it will be weakened still. Kenshiro also demonstrated the ability to take over a person in his presence and make them his avatar, which he used to “discipline” a Wung Family security guard. He also communicated by taking over a person from a distance in order to communicate with a pair of Monk Pirates. He explained to Cain D. Abel, that his avatars require a host to merge with. When they merge, the hosts abilities evolve thanks to the new entity, which means the stronger the host, the stronger the avatar. So far, he has revealed four Avatar Warriors. Avatars Kenshiro’s Avatars Kagutsuchi In his battle against Skelton Red, Kagutsuchi merely manifested its shoulder and arm, in order to grap hold of Red's devil fruit created whips. It is unknown what special ability it possesses. Asura-Deva Formed of a former monk that attained an incredible level of mastery over Busoshoku Haki, so much so he could "manifest" several "Haki tendrils" in the form of a few dozen arms. Asura-Deva commands and unfathomable amount of physical strength. When first revealed, it showered the battlefield with a massive and powerful barrage of countless fists, which flattened part of the already crumbled island of Megido even further. A testament to it's strength, Skelton Red required the use of his devil fruit, by conjuring a gauntlet and layering it with dense Busoshoku Haki, in order to clash, and force away a punch aimed to smash him into the ground. On Spicy Pot Island, Asura-Deva's relentless assault on the ground caused the beach to cave in, ripping the ground apart and causing tremors that where felt in the distant town. Even Benjamin Tabart commented as to how he'd be able to deal with such a thing. In Kenshiro's fight against Cain D. Abel, he demonstrated the ability to only summon parts of Asura-Deva, as he had done in a previous fight with Kagutsuchi, by only summoning a handful of arms that provided from his shoulder blades and back. However, even while powerful, it lacked the sheer strength it had while in it's full form, as Abel was able to take the full barrage by coating his body with Haki. During this fight, Abel managed to slice Asura-Deva's summoned arms, it is unknown if they will remain like that or they would somehow recover. asura deva.jpg Asura.jpg|Asura-Deva's heads. Asauchi This is Kenshiro's most versatile avatar. It's a manifestation of Kenshiro's own will, as such, it is special and it does not need a host body to manifest. Kenshiro stated that Asauchi was born of his own will to bend and change everything around him, as such, it reflects on Asauchi's capabilities. Asauchi has demonstrated a few abilities, like the ability to merge with the elements. It serves as its main ability, and the amount of control and things its capable of doing are impressive. It has merged with lava to create a giant lava monster, with sand to create a sand golem, and even with the air, clouds and lightning itself, as demonstrated when it whipped up a devastating storm out of nowhere that responded to Kenshiro's emotions. It also demonstrated the ability to merge with Kenshiro and absorb his injuries. Musashi Akisada Musashi, formerly known as "Wind Commander Musashi", was a powerful samurai from Wano. He was so prominent, Guimmard Reiner recognized him immediately. It is Kenshiro's strongest avatar. In fact, he is so confident in Musashi's skill that he sent him to face two Rear-Admirals. Because of his strength, Kenshiro still has trouble controlling him and it requires a considerable amount of power to summon and maintain active. Amidamaruu.png Ark of Embodiment Being outmatched in power and skill, Kenshiro reveals his ultimate form. By combining his own being with that of Musashi, becoming an avatar himself, they became a new being. With a simple downwards swing, "Kensashi" nearly cut the entire island in half, while only claiming the strike was "decent". It is possible he can achieve similar transformations with his different avatars. Kenshiro equip.jpg|Kenshiro's ultimate form when merged with his avatar, Musashi. Maya’s Avatars Lanterne of Light The or more humorously called the LOL are the most powerful avatars at Maya’s disposal, each embodying a different sin and demon from satanic mythology. The LOL are incredibly strong, some being cyborgs of Maya’s creation, and some being legendary warriors and creatures of their time, all still equal in their own right, their reputations alone causing them to be feared by a large majority of the world. Due to Maya’s extensive mastery of the fruit and it’s power, each of the avatars have been pushed past their known limits and awakened powers they otherwise couldn’t have when they were “alive”. Weaknesses The user has to actively summon the avatar. Another downside is their shared mind, as the avatar may overwhelm its user by being present as an entity inside his mind. The avatar also drains the user's stamina every time its summoned or changes form. Also, these entities inhabit the user's mind until they are killed in battle or the user decides to erase them, but it has to be done while the avatar takes on a physical form. Forms Trivia The fruit's abilities bear great resemblance and is inspired by the . While the Soul-Soul Fruit creates homies out of innanimate objects and animals, the Aba-Aba no Mi creates Avatars out of live beings. Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Devil Fruits Category:Lemasters30